Return of Darkness
by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark
Summary: We always knew that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were two sides of the same coin. But...were they truly one and the same? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! **ONE-SHOT**


**Hey hey hey! Wassup?! Ok, so since I haven't gotten any reviews lately for my KH/Soul Calibur, my muse has temporarily left me. *Dodges random objects* But, I recently got this idea and posted it up. This is a one-shot, but I will continue if you're interested. With that outta the way, read & review peeps!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respectful owners. I own nothing except my OC**

* * *

**Yin & Yang**

* * *

STAR WARS

We always knew that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were two sides of the same coin...

Or did we always think it like that? What if something- a force far powerful than those ever considered existed? How did Vader truly die? Did he really merge with the Force?

As they always say, to counter Darkness, there must be Light and to vanquish Light, there must be Darkness.

It is here that secrets shall be revealed...

* * *

**Our story** **begins in Emperor Palpatine's pride and joy- The Deathstar...**

"So be it...Jedi. If you will not be turned, then you will be destroyed!" Palpatine snarls at young Luke Skywalker.

He then blasts the Jedi with a barrage of Force Lightning. As Luke struggles against the Emperor's wrath, his father, Vader watches in silence.

Luke reaches out a hand and says, "Father! Please!"

Before he can say more, Palpatine blasts him again with no pity or remorse!

"And now young Skywalker...you will die." the Emperor proclaims with a triumphant grin. Yet Luke continues to move and struggle.

Growing tired of the boy's persistence, Palpatine unleashes his full rage at Luke.

Meanwhile, Vader has begun to have an inner struggle within. As he watches his Master shock his son to the point of his skin slowly burning, he suddenly remembers a flashback.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!"_

_"Anakin please! NO!"_

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

As those words rang in his head along with Padme's final plea, he suddenly snaps into action!

He grabs ahold of Emperor Palpatine- his Former Master- and with all his might throws him down into the reactor core with Palpatine screaming bloody murder at his own demise.

Vader crumples to the ground; his breathing raspy and weak. He reaches out a hand to his son who helps him up and takes him to the hangar bay.

**-00000-**

At the hangar bay...

Luke struggles to take his father to a ship and get off the cursed Deathstar before it explodes.

Vader- no- Anakin senses his time is slowly ending. As Luke sets him down, he makes a final wish.

"Luke..." he says. "Help me take this mask off."

Luke protests. "But, you'll die."

Anakin continues, "Nothing can stop this now. Just for once, let me look on you with my **own eyes**."

Luke complies and slowly peels off the skeletal mask...and for the first time, Anakin's burnt face is revealed!

"Now go my son. Leave me." he says with a sad smile.

Luke tries to convince him otherwise which reminds Anakin so much of Padme.

"You were right about me Luke. Tell your sister, you were right..." he manages to smile one last time at his son and finally dies.

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

As Anakin's body is burnt into the fire, he appears again in front of Luke. As Luke looks on, he does not see the Dark Heart rising out of Vader's body.

It flies away into space's vast reaches until it reaches a black hole and sent to a familiar world...

* * *

**Keyblade Graveyard**

* * *

The Dark Heart enters the world of The Keyblade Graveyard and lands in the center of a million Keyblades of old.

Suddenly, the Heart unleashes a terrible Darkness! The Keyblades surround the Heart along with sands of ancient times. A form is then seen and suddenly, the sand and Keyblades disperse...

A black boot stumbles out of the fog and a figure is revealed. The figure is shown to be 5'9", wears a black cape with inner red lining, armored boots and gloves that have sharp talons on each finger. Around his waist, he wears a ragged cloth that looks like it's made of dark green flames billowing in the wind. On the upper torso is what seems to be a grey skin-tight suit with a strange symbol. The symbol is none other than a Nobody's symbol! On the shoulders are white spaulders with thorned spikes. To complete the appearance, a helmeted mask that looks like a skull rests upon the figure's face and head.

The figure starts breathing eerie breaths and looks around as one thought enters it's mind, 'Who...am I?'

As it struggles to remember, a dark flash of energy appears in it's clawed fingertips to suddenly reveal a Keyblade! The hilt is comprised of dark thorns with beady yellow eyes on the shaft. The teeth take the form of Force Lightning and the tip is pointed sharp. It glows with a crimson energy. One name appears in the figure's mind, _"Imperial Nightmare."_

The figure looks at it's weapon like a predator does it's prey. As it's gaze lies on the mysterious weapon, two figures approach. The masked Nobody turns it's gaze to the source.

The Nobody sees two people; an old man and a masked boy. The man looked old, but appearances can be deceiving. As for the boy, the Nobody sensed him as no threat. Besides, he could only tell that the boy was inexperienced; equal to that of a newborn.

**"Who are you?" **he asks with hostility in his voice.

The man merely grins. He can tell that this "thing" was from another world and strong with the powers of Darkness.

"I am Master Xehanort, This is Vanitas. I can tell you have many questions. If you join me as my apprentice, I can promise you that your questions shall be answered. What say you?"

The Nobody thinks for a moment and relying on instinct, kneels before the two.

**"What is thy bidding my Master?"**

Xehanort smiles a devious grin and says, "To you empty creature from Darkness born, the name Phantos shall be given. Come. we have much to discuss."

**"Yes...Master."**

* * *

Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**So, you like? Tell me how it was via review. If I get enough, I may just continue it. This is Antex signing off!**


End file.
